


A thousand paper lanterns

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blindfolds, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Layla's birthday, she's blindfolded, and she's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand paper lanterns

Layla wasn't entirely happy, despite it being her birthday and the fact that her boyfriend was taking her out for dinner. He hadn't told her where;  _it was meant to be a surprise, hippie, so she stop asking already_! No matter what she'd tried, what she'd said, what she'd promised, Warren had refused to tell her what he was planning for her birthday. Honestly, it was such a small thing, she wasn't expecting anything huge, and she just wanted to know where on earth he was taking her to eat! Either way, a week had passed, and despite her best efforts, Layla still had no idea where they were going.

Warren had been suspiciously quiet for two weeks, and while that might have sounded odd to others who thought of the man as nothing but silent and broody, Layla knew better. Even if he had talked with her for the fortnight, the fact that he hadn't held her hand for those two weeks would have made her suspicious. She'd spent many nights on the phone to Magenta, lamenting how he wasn't talking to her, he wasn't even holding her hand, and sometimes, he couldn't even look at her for too long. She had, of course, freaked out completely, thinking that he was going to break up with her over some fancy dinner. That thought had involved a particularly long phone session with Magenta. Zach had called Layla the next day to tell her that Warren was planning a surprise for her birthday, and could she please stop distracting Magenta?

The car stopped and Layla went to lift her blindfold, but Warren's hand stopped her.

"Patience, hippie."

She frowned in the general direction of his voice, but Warren either didn't see or didn't care that she was frowning on her  _birthday_ , because he simply got out of the car. Layla stayed very still through a lot of willpower, and her blindfold was still on moments later when the door was opened. Warren helped her out of the car, and she could almost see his smirk through the blindfold.

"Where are we, Warren?" Layla asked, trying not to sound whiny.

She wasn't a teenager anymore, she wasn't a silly little girl who had a childhood crush, and she wasn't going to be a woman who, god forbid,  _whined_.

"If you don't stop asking questions, I'll take you over my knee and spank you," Warren muttered.

 _Okay,_ _ **that**_ _comment obviously meant her parents weren't around. At least, she sure hoped not_ , she thought, grinning.

"Can we still do that later?" Layla asked, wishing she could see his expression.

His chuckle startled her, as his mouth was closer to her ear than she'd expected. She shivered in anticipation, moving her head to kiss him, her eyes still covered by the blindfold.  _Oh, god, they were definitely doing this again_.

"Wait, this isn't my birthday present, is it?" she asked, pulling away.

Warren smacked her butt playfully and Layla grinned to where she thought he was.

"I told you not to ask any more questions, hippie. Now, stop distracting me," he added, pressing one more kiss to her lips before moving out of her reach.

Layla crossed her arms over her chest, not the most patient person in the world, super or other.

Warren shook his head at the sight of Layla looking so put out in the completely wrong direction to where he was, but a grin was on his face that he could never seem to hold back when with her.

He'd been terrified that she'd find out everything within a matter of minutes of asking. As a result, he doubted that he'd said more than ten words to her in the past two weeks, trying to keep his mouth closed as tight as it could go. He didn't even dare touch her, not wanting her to feel the paper cuts that covered his hands, sure that she'd even feel them through his gloves. He couldn't even look at her for long, certain that she'd see the answer to her endless questions in his eyes.

Zach had confessed that he'd told Layla she was getting a surprise for her birthday, and it was only the fact that they'd been friends for almost six years now that Warren didn't punch him or set fire to his clothes. Secretly, he'd been somewhat relieved that Layla knew that much, but his relief was short lived when she started questioning him. He'd resolved to never surprise her again if this was the result.

"All right, you can open your eyes now," Warren said.

Taking off the blindfold quickly, Layla opened her eyes, her jaw dropping at the sight before her. No matter what she thought Warren might have done, she never would have thought of  **this**. He was standing before her, a single paper lantern in his hands. Before she could say anything or move forward, a small flame began to flicker in the lantern, and around them, hundreds of lanterns began to light up as well. They lifted from the ground to surround them, and Layla could feel the warmth from the small flames. As she moved to step forward, she noticed some words appearing on the lantern in Warren's hands.

 _Marry me_?

She almost wanted to laugh at Warren thinking he even needed to ask her. Layla couldn't imagine her life without him in it in some way. If he wanted a ring to make their relationship official, even after five years of dating, she wasn't going to deny him that.

"Of course I will," Layla said, smiling at him brighter than his flames.

Warren held back a sigh of relief, grinning when Layla all but launched herself at him to hug him tightly, her lips pressed against his. Deepening the kiss, Warren moved so he could let go of the final paper lantern and wrap his arms around her, while above them, a thousand paper lanterns floated up into the air.

...

The end.


End file.
